A vibration damper assembly conventionally is utilized in a clutch assembly in the drive train between an automotive engine and a manual transmission to neutralize any torsional vibrations emanating from the engine. A torque converter normally does not require a vibration damper as undesirable vibrations are hydraulically dampened in the converter. However, where a lock-up coupling is inserted into the torque converter to improve efficiency at high speeds, vibrations again become a problem.
In the present invention, a plurality of centrifugally actuated friction clutches form the lock-up coupling between the impeller and turbine of the torque converter, and an extended travel vibration damper is inserted in the carrier for the friction clutches and acts to overcome the problems of torsional vibrations in the torque converter.